Harry Potter: Love's Strength
by BrandonUnderWaves
Summary: Harry, Ron, And Hermione are on the run after Voldemort has taken hold of the ministry. Their search for the horcruxes has lead nowhere. They only have the locket with no idea how to destroy it. -Based in an alternative universe, some story elements will differ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Mess Dumbledore Left

Harry laid their on a small bed, twirling the golden snitch left to him by Dumbledore. It's cold surface was welcomed as a heat wave had suddenly come into the tent. What reason had these items: the snitch, a children's story book, and a deluminator been left to the three? Dumbledore must of had a plan right? He couldn't of just decided that "Oh this would be the perfect three things for these three to remember me" or could he?

 _Swish_

The tent's flaps opened as Hermione charged in. "Ronald Weasley!" She shrieked as soon as she could be seen to which Ron turned with a look of fear. A locket bounced wildly against her chest as she ran in toward the redheaded wizard.

"What'd I do this time?" He replied, he was used to this by now. Harry was too. The two friends bickered constantly. It was a surprise Ron was still alive or better yet, Hermione was still sane (Ron would probably say she's mad).

"You very well know what you did. The tent wasn't this hot just a second ago. You were messing with the air conditioner weren't you?!"

"No..Yes. I'm sorry though! I'm going bloody mad just sitting here. We've had no lead for weeks! Dumbledore couldn't have left us off any worse."This made Harry sigh.

Ron was right, Dumbledore didn't leave them in the best situation. Nothing could be done, the man was gone. All they had was one Horcrux, the locket. It turned out the one Harry had retrieved with Dumbledore had been a fake. Mundungus Fletcher had stolen the real one. He had sold it to guess who, Umbridge. The trio had to break into Ministry of Magic with the use of _Polyjuice potion._ You're probably wondering "Did it go smoothly, they just walked in and took it? No harm?" Nope. It ended with the three practically being chased by the whole building because Harry attacked Umbridge. On the bright side, they did end up with the locket. They had a schedule in which they took turns wearing it.

"Hermione, maybe you should take the locket off?" Harry tried to suggest nicely as he could. "It may be fueling your anger a bit."

"Stay out of this, Harry! I'm tired of him always messing things up!" She turned to him.

"Alright, Alright." Harry jumped up, leaving the snitch on the bed. He made his way over to her and forced the locket up over her head and off of her. "Feel better now?"

"Um..yeah. Sorry, Ron." She turned to him, her cheeks a light shade of red. "I must of worn it too long."

"Worn it too long? Bloody hell. I'd say so." Ron added.

"I should probably make a new schedule for us, depending on how long each of us are able to withstand it."

"Sounds like a good idea." Harry agreed.

* * *

 _2 Days Following.._

Harry awoke with a start, he could hear crickets chirping from outside. He turned to a clock, yep it was still nighttime. This was about the tenth time, he'd awoken from a nightmare since they'd been on the run. He still wondered how things were at the burrow, they'd left as soon as it was attack during Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hopefully all of his friends were alive. So many people had been hurt just because of some prophecy that involved him and the biggest threat the wizard world had seen. If only it'd been different. If only Voldemort hadn't returned.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione whispered in from his left. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah..I'm fine though." He answered with the usual response.

"Are you sure?" She was next to him now, her hand on his.

"I'll be alright. Can we talk about this in the morning?" To this she agreed with yes.

Ron quietly laid in his bed watching, he turned placing his back to the others at the end of the conversation.

* * *

 _Author Note: According to the results of my poll, a few of you wanted this. :) Chapter Two Coming Soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:Jealousy's Kiss

The Next Morning..

Harry was seated outside against a tree, fiddling with his wand. Ron was against another tree in front of him, eating a piece of treacle tart as he listened to a broadcast on their radio. Hermione had written out the new schedule to wear each of them would wear the locket 2 hours at a time then alternate. This was the minimum anyone could wear it, Harry and Hermione were able to withstand better. Ron was the only one to have more a problem, he had caused many arguments during the times he wore it. It was also his time currently to wear it, which he was./p

Ron sat staring at Harry as he ate, there was an obvious issue with the look Ron had on his face. Something had been wrong soon as they'd woken up.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, someone worries about me now?" He scoffed.

"Seriously? Ron of course we care about you." Hermione entered the conversation as she exited the tent.

"Really then? No one cares to ask how I am. I don't even know if my family is alive. Then I also have to watch you two have your little love moments at night."

"I'm worried about them too! It was my fault they were even in danger and What are you referring to?" Harry questioned. "What Moments?"

"Of course it's your fault, Harry. It's always your fault! You know damn well what moments, I'm talking about!" Ron yelled, getting up and making way to the tent. "Don't bother me." He added before going inside.

Harry and Hermione sighed, they both knew it was close to time for Ron to switch but not yet. Hermione sat down next to Harry and gave an smile. A silence went on for a few moments to accompany the awkward tension that Ron had left.

"About time for us to switch" She finally said to break the silence. Harry agreed.

"What moments is he even talking about though?" Harry pondered aloud.

"Most likely when you've woken up from a nightmare. When I sort of come over to you and see if you're okay. That's the only thing I guess he could take as "love" moment." She guessed a slight redness appearing in her cheeks.

"Oh..Yeah." He nodded, his cheeks were also growing red.

* * *

 _An hour later.._

Ron came outside when it was time to switch, handing the locket to Hermione then returned inside. Even without the locket, he was obviously mad. Maybe he did believe something was going on between the two. Harry didn't see anything nor did Hermione. So what did Ron? They both had sat their talking about all the things they'd had to argue with Ron about. Most of it was small little things that just annoyed him. This was the biggest. Was he no longer able to take the fact of not knowing the fates of everyone else?

After, a few more hours had went by Hermione went inside and began to prepare lunch. They mainly were surviving on sandwiches, they went to nearby towns to get food when they ran out. They all sat down split up the way they were before. Ron was still in a mood and refused to sit with them. Harry and Hermione sat outside, they both ate while looking around lost in their thoughts. Everything had remained mostly quiet until Hermione finished. Harry looked over at her as he heard her make a noise. She had begun to randomly cry. Harry quickly finished the remainder of his food and slid closer to her.

"Whats wrong, Hermione?" He questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder and staring into her eyes.

"I..never thought I'd say this to you but.."She began wiping her eyes with her shirt. Harry tried his best to comfort her by patting her back gently.

"It's okay, Hermione. Whatever it is you can say it."

"When Ron and I weren't talking last year..and you stuck around with me, I started to think then what you mean to me.." She continued, her sobs not more controlled. "And..I never stopped. I discovered that..I have these feelings for you, Harry. " This took Harry by surprise, so much that he froze in place.

"Oh, Really?" Ron stated from the Tent's entrance. He was obviously burning with anger.

"R-Ron." Hermione sobbed, now speaking with a stutter. "I-I'm Sorry."

Ron didn't answer back, he went back inside and quickly returned with his things. He angrily started making his way down away from them.

"Where are you going?!" Harry yelled, jumping back to life.

"Wherever I'm away from you two."

With that said, Ron apparated.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Of course those of you who've read my other stories could see this connection between Harry and Hermione coming. Tell me what you guys think so far, I'd love the feedback! Is Ron gone for good? How will the two deal with Hermione's confession? Chapter three should be done up tomorrow. Still gotta write it. If I get time it should be up! If not expect it sometime later this week or early next week. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: James and Lily, Harry and Hermione

The next few weeks, the two started study all the knowledge they had as they tried to think of ways that they could destroy the locket and also find the others. They also had resorted to moving from spot to spot, trying to not stay in one place too long. Hermione had stuffed herself in book after book, she had filled a notebook with things she'd deemed important. Harry would study her notes as he read the few books she'd gave him.

"Harry?" Hermione finally spoke after hours of reading. Harry turned to acknowledg her, finally she wanted to talk. "The only thing that really stumbles me is this mark."

She brought over the book Dumbledore left her, _The Tales of Beedle the bard._ She tapped a weird mark in the book that someone had drawn in. Harry recognized it from the wedding.

"That's the symbol that Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing as a necklace." Harry exclaimed. "Krum said it was a dark wizard named Grindelwald's mark."

"Why would someone leave the mark of that kind in a children's book? Hmm." Hermione thought aloud.

The mark was the only lead they had on anything yet, they had no clue what it meant.

* * *

 _Later that day, evening time.._

After reading most of the day, they decided to take a break. They had dinner, Harry cooked this time. Hermione had insisted on doing it but, he wanted to cheer her up. She needed to relax he stated. As they began eating, they heard voices coming from further in the forest. Hermione retrieved Extendable Ears from her bag and handed on to Harry. They both used these and discovered that it was Dean Thomas. Through their conversations, they discovered Dean was apparently traveling with Ted Tonks, Griphook, Gornuk (Another goblin with Griphook), and a Man named Dirk.

"Griphook told me, some of the students including that Weasley girl tried to take the sword of Gryffindor from the headmaster's office." Dirk explained.

"What happened to them?" Dean asked, obviously worried about his friends.

"Detention, I believe he said. Got some type of cruel punishment. That right, Griphook? "

"That's correct." The goblin stated. "Although, the sword was fake. It was transferred to the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange"

" It true the real one was made by your kind? Heard goblin forging creates things that are more extraordinary that ours."

The group stayed within ear shot only for a few more moments before moving on. Hermione retrieved the painting of Phineas Black's portrait, one she'd taken from Grimmauld place. She made sure he was blindfolded just in case he wanted to tell of their location. From him they learned that their friends were punished to work in the forbidden forest with Hagrid and that they were fine.

They also questioned what he knew about Goblin metal which with they learned the fact that it only accepts what makes it stronger. The sword had been used by Harry against the basilisk so perhaps it accepted the venom of the beast. They already knew of the diary had been a horcrux. It was destroyed by the venom. if what they hoped was true. They could use the sword to destroy the rest!

"All we have to do is find the sword." Hermione exclaimed. "Thank you Phineas" She placed the portrait back in her bag where he could no longer hear them.

"But where could it be?" Harry questioned. "Maybe..Dumbledore left it somewhere for us?"

"Hmm. It's possibly but, we'd have to have something to lead us there."

"Hermione..do you think we could possibly go to Godric's Hollow? I've never been."

"That may actually be a good idea. The sword may have been hid there!" She exclaimed.

"Should we start preparing tomorrow then?"

She nodded with agreement. Her attention returned to her bag from which she retrieved a book _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot.

"Best to read up on Gryffindor." She explained her reasoning. Harry looked at the book's cover. He once again recalled something from Bill's wedding. It was something Ron's aunt had told him. Bathilida was the source for the book that had been written about Dumbledore. She also still lived in Godric's Hollow. Was it possibly Dumbledore left the sword with her? Hermione also believed it could be possible when he told her.

They praticed disapparating together from under the invisiblity cloak and a few spells. Hermione had deemed this important just in case it was needed.

* * *

 _Later that night,_

Hermione slid into her bed and pulled the covers up to her torso. She turned to Harry watched as He sat down on his. He sat there looking down at the floor.

"Something on your mind, Harry?" She questioned.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing." He shook his head, he looked absent minded.

"Are you sure?"

"I.." He started. "I never told you how I feel about you."

"Oh." Hermione's cheeks were now becoming a bright shade of pink.

"I've thinking about it and..I feel the same. Though it's not like it was with Ginny..It's stronger I guess you could say." He explained.

Hermione sprung out of her bed and within seconds, they were seated upon the same bed. Their arms around the other. They both realized the strong feeling that they had. It was love. Harry smiled as a thought came to his head. "It was love just like his parents had."


End file.
